


Your Molten Gold Heals Me

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Supernatural Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Getting kidnapped was not on Simon's life plan... meeting Jace was a happy twist.





	Your Molten Gold Heals Me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I watch and read the series. Bits and pieces from everything. 
> 
> The Climb by Miley Cyrus and Save Me by Remy Zero. At least thats what Google and Youtube tell me. 
> 
> As always, I do check my work but if there's anything BIG that I missed please let me know. :)

Simon Lewis pocketed the cash that Maia Roberts handed over from the bar. “Thanks for entertaining, Simon. I definitely would like to have you play again,” she said smiling as the cleaning process to the closed bar was finishing up. “No problem. It was fun. I haven’t played by myself in so long,” he said tugging the guitar strap across his chest. Maia chuckled, “I remember the days of Champagne Enema,” pushing back a few strands of her black hair from her caramel face. Simon felt a blush cross his cheeks, “Oh my god! Have I known you that long? Please wipe it from your memory.”

Maia laughed tilting her head back to flash scars laid across her throat. An animal attack that happened two years ago after she freed herself from an abusive relationship. Luke Garroway, his best’s friend stepfather for all purposes had introduce them in their senior year. They had hit it off. “See, that laugh worries me. I know Clary would take this to her grave, well she’d probably tease me about it with my spouse,” he grinned hip leaning against the bar, “But you…I feel the evil rolling off you.”

Maia smirked in a way that flashed all her teeth, “I don’t maybe I’ll blackmail it from you.” Simon chuckled nodding, “Ok, I see how much you love me. I should get going. My mom will probably be waiting up for me. I promised I’d visit during the break.” Maia smiled, “Alright, make some time for me. Maybe we can go camping. Clary Fray should be back this weekend, right?” Simon shrugged, “I think Paris is the love of her life now.” Maia’s smile softened, “Come on, even I know you two are platonic soulmates, but she loves New York too much. We’re Brooklyn kids.” Simon nodded, “Okay. I’ll put you in my calendar. Get Clary to agree.”

Maia smiled, “Get out of here but your mom starts,” Simon’s phone started ringing, “Never mind.” Simon waved good bye answering as he walked out into the cool air of the New York night. “Hi, mom,” Simon said hunching over in his thick coat. “Where are you monkey? I thought the bar closed at 2. Its almost 3,” his mom’s soft voice came over the phone in concern. Simon smiled, “It did. I had to wait on Maia. She was busy, and we got to talking. Am on the way to the subway entrance now.” His mom hummed, “How is Maia? I heard she’s the night manager at the bar while attending college.”

Simon’s smiled weakened, “Yep. She’s going places. I’m at the entrance. So, I’ll see you at home in a few.” “Simon, I didn’t mean…okay, I’ll be waiting,” she said before he hung up. Simon stood at the entrance taking a deep breath. His mom wasn’t happy that he was throwing his life away on music. His scholarship at NYU was for majoring in music and minoring in accounting. It was a small compromise for his mother who was a successful lawyer. Rebecca had become a doctor and was working her last year of residency; his mom couldn’t have been happier. Simon had to work hard to keep his scholarship and his three jobs; he refused to take any money from his mom when she disapproved of his passion. He lived in a small hole in the wall close to the school, it was above a laundry store. He gained the apartment when he applied to manage the laundry for an Asian family who had moved to California when their matriarch couldn’t live in the New York winters anymore. It didn’t hide the fact that Clary and Rebecca often brought groceries for him which he knew his mom had fronted them the cash for.

He took one last steadying breath and started down into the subway. It was empty which wasn’t too unusual. Simon pulled his phone from his pocket flipping through this photo gallery. Clary had sent some photos from Paris and he hadn’t had a chance to really look at them. She smiled up at him from his screen with the Eiffel Tower propped behind her. She had won an internship for the semester that covered four of her art courses towards her degree. She had been gone for 5 months and would be back once Thanksgiving break was over to finish the semester at school.

A loud bang came from behind him. Simon startled turning to find a trash bin toppled over. He frowned there was no one around. “Hello,” he said frowning when his phone had no signal to dial 911 if he needed. He stepped away from the edge of the platform, “Is anyone there?” There was no answer. He looked at his watch the train should be here in five minutes. He relaxed a bit. A noise came at his back, he turned to find a creature who was curved over in pain, hobbling as he made his way closer to Simon. Simon stepped back heading towards the entrance, the thing picked up speed dropping to all fours, a horrible twisted face stared at him before he could scream or flee up the steps.

His back and head burst into pain as he hit the hard stone of the steps. Simon lifted his hand to shove at the hard body pinning him down when he felt a mouth chomp down on his shoulder. A scream finally erupted from his mouth. Hot sticky blood caressed his back and chest, “Help,” he shouted hitting his fist into his attacker. “Shh, shh,” the beast soothed licking at his blood. Simon shouted again as the thing bit into his pec. He felt faint from all the blood loss and head injury. He swore he heard people shouting and the creature was screaming in pain. Simon blinked and saw fire. He blinked again and was being carried up the steps as the subway train shrieked to a halt. Rain pelted his face making him close his eyes letting darkness consume him.

++

“Why did you bring me a mundane!” a hard voice said.

“The vampire got to him. He’s still alive. Thought you might want him for testing,” a younger voice said.

“You thought…he’s still alive,” the hard voice spoke again; Simon felt a boot to his cheek as lay on the cold metal floor.  “How many did the vampire kill with his bit?” interest colored the hard voice.

“20 downworlders, 2 mundanes. This one was bitten… twice,” the younger voice sounded amazed.

“Twice,” excitement erupted in the hard voice as hands pawed at him, “Oh, this is good. Very good.” Simon let darkness embraced him.

++

“Bring Jace,” a voice shouted excited, Simon frowned blinking his eyes open to find a bald man dancing. His eyes landed on Simon, “Oh, Oh. You are special. And Jace is going to make you magnificent.” Simon blinked again his head throbbing and the bright light placed over him worsened it. “Where,” Simon croaked. The man’s manic smile spread across his face, “Don’t worry your little mundane head about it. If you survive we can make this work and those idiots won’t stand a chance.”

The metal door banged open and Simon whimpered. “Jace! Lovely. Look son, the mundane survived. Now, he needs your blood. Pure Angel blood, it should work. My army is a step closer to coming true,” he laughed manically. “Now sit right next to him,” he hummed before making his way to a supplies cabinet. Simo turned to find a bruised man sitting next to him with a guard standing behind him. His right eye was swollen shut and he stared at Simon from his mid open left showing off a blue brown mixture in his eye, his blonde hair was long as if it hadn’t been cut in a while had taints of red which Simon thought might be blood, and he had tattoos like the rest of people Simon had seen in his waking moments.

But Jace couldn’t be like them, he was beaten when the others were merely yelled at and maybe even killed swiftly. Jace seemed to be taking punishment or torture; whatever he was to these nuts he might just be an ally to Simon. The bald manic came towards them he was holding some tubes for blood transfers between patients from donors. He’d recognized them from when his dad had been sick, and Rebecca had been a match when they couldn’t find any blood in his type. Simon groaned as a wave of nausea choked him. A hand grasped his making him focus back on Jace who was looking at him.

Simon closed his eyes and bit back a whimper as Jace removed his hand and the mad bald villain processed with whatever experiments he was doing illegally. “Perfect! This is perfect,” he laughed as blood crawled its way through the tubing. “We’ll be back in fifteen minutes,” he said holding a stylus before marking Jace on his shoulder causing him to scream. They walked out of the room leaving Simon and Jace.

“Do you know how long I’ve been here,” Simon asked licking his lips against the dryness. Jace looked at him staring up at the doors before answering, “I don’t really know maybe 5 days. I’ve been isolated some, I could be wrong,” Jace’s raspy voice said softly. “What is he doing to us,” Simon asked looking at the blood sliding into his veins.

“Simon, your name is Simon,” Simon nods, “This place and this event are outside of your understanding of the world. We’re different from mundanes…regular human beings. We live in a Shadow World working to protect mundanes from demons. That man is a traitor to the laws of the Shadow World, his name is Valentine Morgenstern. We believed he was dead but that turned out to be untrue. He has been experimenting on Downworlders and one got loose on the day you were brought here. It was a Child of the Night…um vampire as you mundanes call it. I heard it had been through several different experiments, they put it against 20 different species of Downworlder, attacked 2 mundanes upon its escape. Drank them dry. Guess they got to you before it killed you.”

Simon’s head was spinning. He was dead, he had to be dead. His family must be grieving. And yet his dead brain had made up something so fantastic, something he would have loved to have been a part of when he was younger. “I…I…think am going to be sick,” Simon gagged, his diaphragm seizing. Jace helped him roll over onto his side. A white foamy substance was the only thing that came up, he hadn’t eaten since the gig at Hunter’s Moon, if Jace was to be believed about the days he had been here.

Simon stopped rolling onto his back which felt better; as did his head. “Am I a vampire,” he asked blinking back tears, but it was fruitless as they slide down his sides and into his hair. Jace looked at him then looked down at their sharing of blood. “I don’t know Simon. I really don’t know. With all the experiments Valentine performed on the vampire then what has been doing to you. I couldn’t say,” Jace said letting Simon squeeze his hand. Simon wiped at his eyes, “What did he mean by pure angel blood?”

Jace was looking at their hands clasped together. Simon squeezed his hand gently, “You weren’t the first-person Valentine experimented on. Shadowhunters, which is what we are have Angel blood, it’s how our origins started. Over the years it has been diluted but I’ve heard whispers that Valentine had captured an Angel when he was younger. He collected blood samples and when I was born, he tested them on me. Whatever he did to you, he must think the blood will work to his end,” Jace said closing his left eye.

“Experimented on you as a baby. Are you…related to him,” Simon asked holding onto Jace’s hand. Jace looked up at the door which banged open startling them. Valentine smiled at them, “Oh look growing attached to it already. I knew you were weak Jace, I just didn’t believe it was that weak.” Jace tugged his hand away from Simon. Simon whined in his throat feeling alone then he screamed.

Simon felt like he was on fire. He was being burned alive for being a vampire. He was religious of course and if he was a vampire, he would be burned; he’d deserve it. Then he heard Jace screaming as well and bright golden light flooded the room.

Then sweet darkness.

++

Simon smuggled deeper into the warmth, sighing when the warmth embraced him tighter. He fell back to sleep. It might have been hours later when he woke to find himself draped over a strong muscular body littered with tattoos. He wondered how much he had to drink last night. He didn’t remember a party and how did he hook up with this guy who was way out of his league?! He sat up finding he was shirtless as well, but he had on sweatpants he didn’t own so did his sleeping partner.

He turned to take in his bedmate to find he knew this person, “Jace,” he said touching Jace’s clean face it even looked like he’d been shaved. He was healed, no bruising or blood anywhere. Simon touched his features lightly.

“He’ll be asleep for a while,” a woman’s voice spoke startling Simon. He turned to find, he wasn’t in a room as he had thought but a cell, something Loki had been trapped in from Thor. He’s memory kicked in, “What happened? You’re clearly not Valentine’s people. Maybe Jace’s,” Simon said standing ignoring the chill from touching the floor. He walked to the front of the cell and was amazed to find the woman appeared to be around his age. She had long black hair, wear skin tight blue dress, heels that could kill and tattoos displayed on bare skin.

“My name is Isabelle Lightwood. Jace’s sister. I made a sedative to knock both of you out when we rescued you,” she said tapping on a tablet as she looked at Simon. Simon flushed moving back a step, “How did you know where to find us?” Isabelle looked at him with a question on her face. “No offense but I get the feeling Jace was tortured for days maybe weeks. If you’re his family, then I’d like to think you were hunting for him and Valentine. Something shadow worldly had to have prevented you from finding him. Whatever the blood transfer did to us allowed you to do so. Plus, you said rescue, so you know we aren’t with Valentine, but we need to be…protected given the cell,” Simon said gesturing his hands to express some words.

Isabelle blinked, “You had a blood transfer. From Jace to you?” She tapped at her tablet wildly before she relaxed a bit then she sighed, “We had been looking for Jace for almost a month. Valentine threatened to hurt us and Jace went with him to save us. We enlisted the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane to do a locating spell, we got zip. Certain spells don’t work in different environments and being New York that narrowed it down to water. We had Shadowhunters posted around the shores and even got help from several Downworlders, but Valentine was invisible to us. At least he was until yesterday, our sensors went off at the charts, alarms everywhere, and then the spell pointed you out. Magnus portaled the whole institute in and we found you.”

Simon nodded, “So what happened to us? I’m assuming you’re a doctor of some sort.” Isabelle looked impressed and amused, “Yes, I’m trying to figure that out. I was able to collect some of Valentine’s notes on what he was doing but its best that you and Jace stay together. We’re keeping you here because your world has changed Simon; my big brother and Head of the Institute Alec doesn’t feel he can trust you to roam free. I had to fight him on leaving Jace with you especially since he hasn’t seen his Parabatai in a long time.” Simon frowned at the word knowing and feeling it had some weight and deeper meaning in the Shadow World.

“Do my family think am dead,” Simon asked. Isabelle shook her head, “We know a Downworlder who is a werewolf in the police department. Apparently, you do too. Luke Garroway?” Simon nodded, he felt a bit better knowing someone he knew personally knew where he was. “He’s running your missing persons case. He’s been informed that we found you. Alec is talking with him, see if we can work something out. I’ll see if he can visit,” Isabelle said moving to exit the larger room they were locked in. Simon nodded, he moved back towards the bed and Jace.

He looked at Jace and felt better. He wondered what the fuck was going on! When was he going to wake up? Was he dead? Whatever Valentine did to him, might get him killed? Would he be able to return home? All signs of that pointed to no. He laid down draping himself across Jace enjoying the skin to skin contact. His fingers traced all his tattoos, petting the warm skin, soothing back the shortened hair; it was all weird. He felt connected to Jace, being this close calmed him; made him step back from the edge of crazy.

He didn’t know how long he cuddled Jace before a throat clearing startled him. He sat up to find three people before the cell making him blush. He smiled leaving the bed bounce off the cell when he tried to embrace Luke. “You okay, Simon?” Luke asked raising his hands as if to catch him. “Yeah, sorry. Forgot about the magic stuff,” he rubbed at his neck. “How’s my mom,” Simon asked before Luke could speak.

Luke sighed, “She’s a wreck. Called me when you didn’t get home from Hunter’s Moon. I had Maia at the scene before I could get there. She was freaked. There was blood everywhere most of it, yours. Smelled the vampire, so we went through Downworlder channels. Thought the vampire clans might have you but nothing. By morning I had you in the system to put her at ease. But you’ve been gone for almost two weeks. She’s not holding up all that great. Clary and Rebecca aren’t either.” Simon sighed rubbing at his eyes, “I’m not getting out of here any time soon, am I?”

“No,” the young man said standing next to Isabelle. Simon huffed, “You must be Alec Lightwood. Luke?” Luke looked down at his feet, “I think Simon we need you to find your dead body.” Simon gasped falling to his knees destroyed by the words. “Simon,” Jace jerked awake on the bed before coming towards Simon. He huddled by him, “It’s fine. Whatever it is, its going to be okay. I’ll make sure everything is ok.” Simon looked at him as tears blurred his vision. Simon hugged Jace calming down, he hid his face into the firm muscle of Jace’s board shoulder.

“Alec, Izzy,” Jace said taking in his surroundings. “How did,” he stopped speaking as Simon whimpered. Jace pet his hair but that didn’t seem to be helping so he pulls away to kiss Simon. The kiss is a shock to everyone in the room. Several gasps erupt into the silence, but it works to calm Simon that Jace kisses him again. They weren’t passionate kisses butt I’m here and won’t leave kisses. “What are you feeling,” Izzy came closer to the cell her focus torn between the couple and her tablet.

“Calm,” Simon says as Jace replies, “Happy.” They stare at each other and grin. Izzy monitors the tablet. “Jace, do you feel Alec,” she asked and Jace frowns, “Yeah but faintly. We were separated for too long.” She went back to tapping at her tablet. “She does that a lot,” Simon whispered looking up at Jace who smiled. “She’s in doctor mode. She’s pretty awesome at fighting but she’s secretly a science nerd,” Jace said working to have them stand up. Alec huffed and glared at Simon who stepped closer to Jace.

“I don’t think my mom would survive that. Is there something else we can do,” Simon asked. Jace wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist pulling him to lean against, “Yeah, we’ll think of something. But first, I’m starving. Why are we in a cell,” Jace finished. Izzy looked at Alec who was glaring at Simon and Luke looked lost. “I need to separate you from the others and we were worried about how much Simon knew. He’s life just changed. And I have no idea what is going on with both of you,” Izzy said backing up Alec’s decision.

Jace leaned his head against Simon’s, “They’re right. I can feel it the change between us. Plus, you were worried about being a vampire. We can’t send you home, you might burst into flames, drink blood or accidentally hurt your family. I know you couldn’t live with that.” Simon agreed. Luke cleared his throat, “Maybe we can have you kidnapped. Am sure Magnus can help with that. Missing Persons is already running with it especially with the scene lead out as it was. Your mom is wealthy, it might be feasible situation for you.” Simon rubbed his face, “Okay, I can live with that. Can we have me appear in another country by the end of this? Izzy said something about a portal. It would help sell it more.”

Luke nodded, “This should be our backup plan. I don’t know Simon. I just don’t want to cause your mom more harm.” Simon nodded, “Then think of something else and we can work from that. I don’t think I could do the dead thing. Even if I am a vampire.” Luke smiled. “I should go. I’ll be back, bring Maia,” Luke said backing out the room. Before he left, “Luke, so do you grow fur and howl at the moon,” Simon remarked as the man turned to look at him flashing greens eyes, “Yep.” Then he was gone.

“I need food,” Simon said giggling from Luke’s exit. Jace smiled, “Feed us Izzy but have someone else make the food. Or get it from the dinner.” Izzy made a face but looked at Alec who nodded. She turned on her heels and glided out of the room. “Damn, am jealous. Did you see how easily she did that? Last time I wore heels, I twisted both my ankles. Wheelchair for a month. Clary died laughing at me,” Simon said enjoying the choked noise both boys made. “I’m going to nap for a bit. I think Alec and you need to para…parabatai bond some,” Simon said yawning a little. Jace grinned, “That’s nice of you.” Simone groaned pushing him a bit before climbing into Jace’s fading warmth dozing before his head hit the pillow.

++

Days passed with just Simon and Jace in the cell. Izzy was very excited about all the results she was getting from their body monitors. Jace and Simon got to know each other as the days passed. Simon talked for hours and Jace listened but when Jace ever spoke Simon was attentive always touching him. Alec became a bit friendlier, but Simon felt he was jealous of him and Jace. Jace sometimes left the room to be with Alec or to help with tracking Valentine who had escaped capture but had a lot less followers. Simon would pace the room singing when left by himself. He’s only fully relax when Jace returned and they would cling to each other almost an hour after.

Magnus Bane was awesome, Izzy was using him to help her figure out what Simon was. They were at a lost on that front since he passed several tests that they weren’t all too sure he was a vampire. He worked his magic to wipe Simon’s family and friends’ memory and they all thought he was chasing his dreams of song writing in Italy for the summer. Simon got to call at least once a week and made sure to post on his social medias. Magnus even worked magic to make the cell more comfortable adding furniture, rugs, and thicker comforters even made the bed a bit bigger.

++

Simon laid on the floor without his shirt on enjoying the bear fur rug Magnus brought over today. He was singing his fingers dancing across his belly and plucking imaginary strings:

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Simon’s foot kept time with the music in his head:

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No, I'm not breaking

He sees Jace entered the cell smiling before laying down beside Simon:

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

Simon finished singing as Jace decided to drape himself onto Simon’s chest. Simon giggled letting one hand pet Jace’s soft golden strands and rubbing his back through his standard black v neck. “We really need to get you more colors. Black isn’t as badass as everyone seems,” Simon said feeling more of Jace’s weight on him as he relaxed.

“Black works because it helps hide me in the dark when I’m working. Demons like the night,” Jace said his breath caressing Simon’s pec where he had a starburst scar from the bit, the other was white scarred flesh along his shoulder. They hadn’t disappeared when they healed from Jace’s Angel Blood; Izzy didn’t know what to think but it went into her medical file of Simon.

“Did you write that song,” Jace asks groaning as Simon’s fingers find a knot close to his shoulder blades and working it out. Simon chuckled, “No. A girl named Miley Cyrus did; its one of her earlier works. Music isn’t all that up there with your culture too. Man, when we get out of here am taking you to the movies and a concert in the park, maybe a play too.” Jace smiled tucking his face under Simon’s chin.

++

They had grown so close in such a short time. Alec had not liked it at all; he was worried about their parabatai bond which had been repairing but it wasn’t as strong as Simon and Jace’s bond. Izzy was just loving every tidbit she could get from Simon and the body monitors. Jace found his relationships with his family was precious but his relationship with Simon was perfect. He even told Simon some things he probably never tell anyone else. He sometimes wondered over the last few days if this was love.

His father had taught him love was something that would destroy him; make him weak. But when he talked with Simon, touched Simon, and laughed with Simon; love felt very powerful. Izzy had no idea how to fix Simon, so they could send him back into the safety of the mundane world. And Jace secretly hoped she never found one, he wished deep in his bones that Simon would never leave his side. Maybe one day he would be able to tell him, tell him something about his love for Simon. Maybe just maybe Simon would have love to give back to him.

++

“AAAAhh,” Simon yelled pounding on the invisible walls of the cell, receiving shocks with every hit. “LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!” he roared into the empty room, but he knew the cameras were recording him, the body monitors noticing his activity and Jace could feel him. The door to the room opened showing Izzy with her tablet while she looked at him, Jace followed in at a panicked pace while Alec strolled in without a care.

“Simon, you need to calm down,” Izzy said softly watching as various programs went off on her tablet. “LET ME OUT,” he screamed bleeding from his hand. Jace rounded the cell to deactivate the door to let him in but Simon charged as soon as the shields were down. He tackled Jace rolling them across the floor before he could untangle himself from Jace. He raced toward the door, but Alec stepped in his way.

“Get out of my way or I swear I’ll hurt you,” Simon hissed marching toward Alec who had out his bow aimed at him. He didn’t move one inch staying his ground as Simon came at him at a run. “Alec! Don’t,” Izzy shouted while Jace finally made it to his feet moving to get to Simon. Simon was close to Alec when he saw him release the arrow. He ducked and swiped at Alec at a very fast speed. Alec hit the floor while the arrow whizzed past Jace and nearly took Izzy’s left ear.

Simon kept moving as alarms went off, he felt incredible. He swore he was moving too quick for the normal eye to track but as he made his way up the building, he found Shadowhunters were a lot quicker. He made it outside after knocking a boy who had to be about 11 on his ass. The sun was out as it was midday from what he could tell. He made it down the steps enjoying the sun kiss his skin. Simon turned as the door banged open after him to reveal Jace.

“Simon,” Jace said in but a whisper yet Simon heard him clearly. “I can’t stay in there any longer Jace,” Simon said looking at him. He extended his hand, “Come on.” Jace’s heart pounded in his chest before he could take Simon’s hand; Alec appeared behind him with more Shadowhunters. Simon dropped his hand and ran. “Simon,” Jace shouted running down the steps. “Jace, let him go. We’ll catch him when he goes home. I’ve had some Shadowhunters posted nearby,” Alec said putting away his weapons.

Jace felt angry. “Don’t you understand anything! He can’t stand being locked up like an animal. Especially not when Izzy and Magnus keep poking and prodding at him. I told you we could trust him. He isn’t going home. He promised he wouldn’t contact his family because of all this!”

Jace shoved past Alec’s extended hand to stop him walking out into the city in board day light. He had to find Simon and make sure he was okay. Maybe they could stay at Magnus’ place or they could… he didn’t know what they could do. But Simon would, he knew the mundane world a lot better. This time Jace would trust him to take care of them. Simon would do it a lot better he was sure.

++

Jace leaned against an alley wall. It had been hours since he last saw Simon. He was so dumb; how could he not have seen that Simon was dying locked up in that cell. He should have had Alec move them to a room upstairs. It wasn’t like Simon was dangerous. He wasn’t…Simon was soft and caring. Jace blinked back tears.

It was nightfall. Jace was trying to calm down when his cell phone rang, it was played:

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right through it

Somebody save me

I don’t care how you do it, just stay, stay

C’mon, I’ve been waiting for you

Before it could loop back for another ring, he answered. “Simon, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?” Jace shot at through the phone before Simon could say a word. “I’m fine. I’m at the Jade Wolf. Luke is hiding me. Magnus is coming to portal me out of the country for a while. I wanted,” Simon says in a rush. His breath catches in his throat, “I wanted to know if you would come with me.”

Jace’s heart clenched, “Yes, Yes. I’m on my way. Don’t leave without me.” Simon sighed in his ear as Jace moved away from the wall taking in his surroundings before heading to wolf territory. “I’m sorry. I should have fought for us to be moved upstairs. I shouldn’t have let them keep you locked up,” Jace says almost running with his quick pace. He had to get to Simon.

He hears Simon’s soft chuckle, “I should have told you. I just couldn’t stand it anymore. I lo…love being with you but I’m a very sociable person. I only every saw you, Magnus, Izzy, Alec, and Luke when you guys let him in.” Jace smiles at the fact that Simon wants to be with him. “I’ll be there soon…just wait for me,” Jace is pretty sure he sounds like he is begging. “I’ll wait, I promise,” Simon whispers.

++

Simon stands outside the Jade Wolf which is close to the harbor district, its chiller then in other parts of the city. He huddles in his thin hoodie waiting for any sign of Jace. The wolves in Luke’s pack don’t look kindly on other Downworlders in their territory. Simon shakes his head, he’s a Downworlder now, no longer a little mundane. Simon looked up felt Jace come closer, it was weird that Simon loved him more then he had ever thought possible. Izzy had been concerned it was the bond that the Angel Blood had created between them, but Simon was sure it wasn’t.

Jace’s face split into a big smile, “30,” Simon whispered. He’d been counting Jace’s smiles, grins, and laughs especially when they didn’t happen often. They embraced when in close range. Simon pulled away a bit before kissing Jace. It was a slow soft kiss that broke Jace. He couldn’t help but kiss back, “Simon.” Simon giggled taking four more kisses in quick secession.

“Let’s get out of here,” Simon said taking Jace’s hand to lead them into the Jade Wolf. When a voice stopped them in their tracks. “I knew love would make you weak. And you disgrace yourself further by loving a Downworlder, worse a male. You have failed the legacy left to us by the Angel.” Simon gasped in fear turning even as Jace pushed him behind him, pulling a blade. “Simon doesn’t make me weak! He makes me strong,” Jace hissed searching for Valentine in the darkness.

“Go get Luke,” Jace said not seeing Valentine or any of his followers anyway. “Jace,” Simon whispered grasping at Jace’s arm that held him back. “Its okay. I’m the best damn Shadowhunter since ever,” Jace smirked over his shoulder at Simon. Simon nodded racing into the Jade Wolf.

The wolves in the restaurant looked up at him, “Valentine’s here.” They all stood bursting into their wolf forms Luke standing at the front. They charged the door breaking the wood easy and spilling out into the open alongside Jace. Simon pulled his cell phone finding Magnus’ contact, “Magnus, bring the Institute. Valentine is at the docks near the Jade Wolf.” He hung up before picking up knife and racing back to Jace’s side.

“Simon, you should stay inside,” Jace said nervously twisting his blade into a more comfortable position. Simon copied the motion, “Not a chance. Its my war now too. And I’ll be damned if I let the love of my life walk into a fight without me.” Jace nearly lost his blade, his head jerking to stare at Simon who had a fierce look on his sweet face staring out into their surrounding darkness.

Simon’s amber maple eyes locked on Jace’s mixed blue green moss, “Stay by me,” Jace said hoping Simon heard ‘I love you too.’ Simon stole a quick kiss, “Never doubt it.” Several wolves in front growled making them look ahead to an amounting moving black mass. It spilled out into individuals deformed and growling. “They are Forsaken,” Jace shouted and everyone seemed to charge at once.

Simon blinked goo from his eyes. He’d lost sight of Jace in the fight. There were so many Forsaken, he saw that there were more Shadowhunters among the mix now. He turned to find Maia striking down a Forsaken naked as the day she was born. Simon closed his eyes, “Yeah, that’s a good idea when we have people trying to kill us. Close your eyes for the naked girl’s sake,” Maia snarked.

Simon huffed a laugh opening his eyes to stab a Forsaken that was very close to biting him. “Am sorry, my mother raised me right,” he said kicking out at another Forsaken; he was so glad for the self defense classes Clary had wanted to take in high school. He could also thank Izzy for teaching him some stuff. Thinking of Izzy had her fall into his line of sight with a blade and sliver whip. “Whoa,” Simon breathed before Maia shoved him out of the way of an attacking Forsaken.

“Get your head in the game Lewis. I don’t want to die today because of your spastic self,” Maia growled turning into wolf form tearing the head of a Forsaken. “Jace! Have you seen Jace,” Simon asked moving towards Izzy as Maia cleared a path for him. “I think he’s fighting Valentine with Alec further down,” Izzy groaned tugging a Forsaken off the back of a wolf who turned and bit it in half. 

They moved searching when he saw Alec fly, landing on his back. Izzy split off and headed towards her big brother just as Magnus blasted two Forsaken away from him. He’d raced toward Jace as he punched Valentine in the face escaping the hold he was in. “Jace,” Simon said stepping beside him. “Oh, if it isn’t my plaything. Come to join the fun,” Valentine said spitting blood from his mouth, baring a mouth full of bloody teeth.

“I think it’s time we ended this,” Simon said feeling the bond between him and Jace flare up. It felt like molten gold glowing from them, Jace’s runes lighting up and Simon surrounded by a small halo of light. Valentine looked on in shocked wonder when Jace and Simon attacked.

Anyone who had been able to see them fight in that instance always described them as “graceful but powerful.” It was as if Jace and Simon had been doing this for years. Any move Jace took Simon followed it with an equally trained action. They had Valentine flat on his back panting before standing slowly to resume fighting. Forsaken came toward them and Simon strikes them down as Jace continued his fight against Valentine.

Jace had Valentine pinned against a container holding a small blade against his throat when Simon was free enough to track them down. He raced over to Jace who seemed to be growling close to slitting Valentine’s throat. “Jace,” Simon said pulling him back a bit, “We got him.” Jace looked at Simon moving back to cuff Valentine when Valentine sneered, “Weak.” He moved so quickly shoving Jace to stab his blade into Simon’s belly.

“No,” Jace screamed picking up a fallen blade and swinging at Valentine. He raced towards Simon cradling him as Valentine’s head rolled away from his body. “Simon. I’ve got you. I’m here. I need a medic!” Jace shouted into the waning fight. A grey wolf bounded from the fight transforming into an older Arab man, “I’m a doctor. Let me see his wounds.” Jace moved to cradle Simon’s head as thin lines of blood spurted from his lips.

“Simon, stay with me,” Jace cried placing his forehead against Simon’s. He felt his runes light up like a golden flame and spread to wrap around Simon gently. The medic gasped removing his hands from the wound as it seemed to stitch its skin back together. “Simon” Jace whispered his eyes registering the healing before him. Simon’s eyes opened blinking up at Jace, “Never doubt it.” Jace laughed as he cried hugging Simon to him holding on tightly.

++

“I don’t see him,” Clary said standing on tiptoe to see above the oncoming traffic of people in the arrivals section of the airport. Her sign stated, “Lewis what the heck!” Rebecca frowned down at her red-headed friend who was more of a little sister, “Chill, Clary. He just landed. I doubt he is even off the plane yet.” Mrs. Lewis smiled, “I can’t believe his coming home finally. After a year, I can’t want to hug the stuffing out of him.” Jocelyn Fray giggled, “I might beat him. A whole year without Simon Lewis is too long to live.” Everyone agreed. Luke laughed hugging Jocelyn to him, “It’s not like he didn’t post, call, and video chat every day.” All the women in the group frowned at him, Maia spoke up, “It’s not the same. Trust me need to see Simon for ourselves.”

Clary squeaked, “I see of head of brown Lewis hair curls.” Luke looked up spotting the curl head as well. Magnus must have been able to portal them in quietly. “Yep, I do too,” Rebecca said. They all held up their signs as Simon’s face appeared in the crowd. His face broke into an even wider smile then what he had on. “Simon Lewis,” Mrs. Lewis said hugging her boy as he embraced her. “Hi mom. Becca, Clary, Maia, Jocelyn, Luke,” he greeted as he hugged everyone. “Oh my god, its so good to be home,” he said as his mom embraced him again. “Well, come on monkey. Let’s get your stuff and go celebrate at home. We laid out a feast for you,” Mrs. Lewis said tugging him toward the luggage area. Simon smiled, “Wait,” he searched the crowd and then waved his arms, “Jace, over here babe!”

Everyone in the group stood at attention except for Luke and Maia. Jace appeared in the crowd smiling carrying two duffel bags. He was in casual mundane clothing in blue and khaki tones. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as someone knocked into him, but he never lost his smile. He kissed Simon sweetly in greeting before smiling at Simon’s family, “Hi.”

Rebecca whistled, Clary’s eyes bugged out, Mrs. Lewis’ mouth gaped open and Jocelyn fanned her face. Luke laughed, “Hi. Nice to meet you.” Simon clasped his fingers with Jace’s, “Everyone this is my husband Jace Herondale.” Shock colored everyone’s face even Luke’s and Maia’s. Mrs. Lewis burst into action, “Hi! Hello! Welcome to the family. I’m Elaine Lewis. Mom if you’d like.” She hugged a semi startled Jace.

Clary jumped Simon, “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god,” she said. After another round of hugs, they all left the airport in separate cars.

++

Everyone around the table was laughing as Jace was telling them about their camel ride in Egypt, “I thought we were going to die. And Simon says, “Jace just let go of the reigns. The camels will take us back.” Am a sucker for Simon’s smiles; I let go of the reigns and we must have traveled for almost two hours when the city suddenly crops up around us. We couldn’t see it because of all the reflection off the sands.” Simon smiles at Jace who cradles his face gently caressing him before kissing him again.

“So how did you two meet,” Rebecca asked. Simon leans on Jace’s shoulder, “In Rome. I thought he was going to mug me,” laughing. Everyone looks at Jace who laughs, “I was chasing after him because he left his wallet on a table at the café. I’m following him and panic crosses his face. I wave his wallet at him and he just sort of calms down. He walks over to me all false confidence and says, “I’m a kid from Brooklyn, New York.” It was a threat, I think, but I just thought he was the cutest thing. Asked him out. We’d started traveling together.” Simon laughs, “It was a threat.” Everyone at the table laughs, most not knowing Simon Lewis could kill with a blade if needed.

“You fell in love and got married,” Mrs. Lewis said a taint of sadness in her voice. Simon’s smile softens, “Yes. He proposed almost a month after we got together. I love him, and he loves me. But we want to have another ceremony. Whatever you want mom, we’re in. Jace has his family in New York and we want to include everyone.”  Mrs. Lewis brightens a bit, “Oh, that’s so great. I can’t wait.” Jace smiles, “Yep, tomorrow my family gets to meet Simon. But then we can have a big get together at my condo the following night. If that sounds fine?”

Mrs. Lewis melted at Jace’s smile, “Sounds wonderful. We should wrap this up. Seems like you have plans to stay at his condo tonight.” She laughed as Simon was rubbing circles across Jace’s chest. Everyone helped put stuff away while Mrs. Lewis packed leftovers to take home. The others left and Clary threatened Simon to get together to talk, really talk, Simon blushed but nodded.

“Thank you for having us, Mrs. Lewis,” Jace said hugging her again. She hugged him tightly, “Am glad he found you. And its Elaine.” Jace chuckled, “Am very lucky he did too. Thank you again Elaine.” Simon kissed his mom as Jace picked up the duffel bags, “We’ll see you in two days. Make sure Bubbe Helen comes to the dinner.”

++

Simon sighed as he cuddled against Jace on their bed. They had a condo in Magnus’ apartment building. Safe guards in place so that Simon could still contact his family. Most of their stories were true but some were lies based on lies. “I think they brought it,” Jace assures his husband. A curl of warmth wends around his heart at the thought of Simon being his husband. Simon smiles turning his head to kiss Jace feeling Jace’s happiness.

“Did I ever thank you,” Simon says climbing to straddle Jace enjoying the feeling of their bare skin touching. “Thank me,” Jace said gasping as Simon rocked down taking him in his body. Simon gasped placing his hand’s on Jace’s firm chest letting his body adjust even after their sixth round of sex. He squeezes around Jace smirking as Jace bucks into him hitting his prostate perfectly.  All speaking ceases except the language of kisses, moans, and groans of pleasure. They come apart quickly after all the activity they’ve done already.

“Thank you for loving me,” Simon says on his back as Jace stays in him kissing his face. Jace looks up meeting Simon’s eyes whispering, “Thank you for loving me, saving me, and staying with me.” Simon smiles, “Never doubt it.” Jace pulls them apart gently before rolling them onto a dry spot wrapping himself around Simon. They fall asleep kissing.

++

Life goes on with some difficulty. But they never regret any second of it, especially when they are together.

 

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
